Finding Home
by Schizzar
Summary: Oneshot. Adjusting to life back at Destiny Islands isn't as easy as Sora had hoped. Expectations and misunderstandings make it too difficult. He's just lucky enough to have someone who understands. Can be read as a friendship fic.


**So SloaneKato and I were having a talk about Soriku fics. And then I remembered that I wrote a drabble for them like...two, three years ago. Took me awhile to find it but here it is! Enjoy this little tidbit of lurve! It isn't exactly yaoi but you can look at it as friendship or boy x boy. Up to you. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and reviews are loved. **

Another argument, another wish. Another day. Sora sat up in his room, staring up at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all his problems. _If only,_ he thought bitterly, turning on his side and staring out at the night sky.**  
><strong>

A month ago, they had returned from all of the fighting, defeating Ansem, all of it. Their parents had been hysteical with their screams, and then they had cried, yelled at them, and then hugged them. But after that, things returned to normal. Sort of. Riku and Sora had both decided to drop out of school, while Kairi, surprisingly ended up dating Selphie, which threw everyone for a loop. But for the other two, dropping out was the best decision. It was pointless to try and put their effort into it when they had fought so many battles, killed so many people. Or did the Organization members not even count as people?

Another question.

Then there was how his parents reacted. Their _old_ Sora never would have dropped out of school, would never have argued back, never fight, never disobey. But he _did_ do those things. He disobeyed his parents every day by leaving and not coming back until it was the early morning hours. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad either, he was just restless.

Sometimes, Riku would join him, and they would sit on the beach silently, watching the waves roll in, remembering the world where they had almost been trapped. One time, Sora even talked about moving to Hollow Bastian, or rather Radiant Garden. It'd be easy enough to get by. Open a weapon shop, or help with the restoration of the city, anything, anything was better than what they were both dealing with right now. It did sound nice in theory, but Riku hadn't said anything for or against it, and he didn't want to go without the silver haired teen. He had already lost him once, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

Sighing, Sora opened his window, grabbing his windowsill and hopping over onto the wooden pathaway that twisted around the tree that formed their house. Riku would be on the beach doubtlessly, and right now, he needed company that wouldn't judge him on his shortcomings, like his family.

The sound of the waves grew louder, and the sound calmed his nerves slightly. He made his way slowly across the sand, bare feet sinking with every step; Riku was there, eyes fixed on the waves and the moon. Even when Sora sat down beside him, he didn't look over, which was what he expected. Their roles were rehearsed to near perfection at this point, like they were both parts of a well oiled machine.

"Why am I not good enough?" Sora asked quietly. "I'm not who I used to be, so now I'm nothing to be proud of."

"You're amazing Sora. You saved everyone, even me...somehow. If that's not good enough, there's no such thing as good enough," Riku said. His voice was calm, relaxed, but Sora knew better, and he could detect the underlying anger.

"But I don't want to disappoint them," Sora muttered, flopping back on the sand. "I'm supposed to marry Kairi, have babies, and get a good job. At the same time though, I can't do what they want without feeling ridiculous or weird...especially since you know, Kairi is apparently a lesbian."

Riku snorted, but didn't reply in any other way, lying down beside the brunette instead, changing the focus to just the moon above them. For several minutes, the only sound was the waves and their breathing, and that too, helped calm Sora considerably. Riku's presence did that to him...maybe he was getting too dependent.

"I've fought a lot of battles myself Sora. This is just like that. The old you is still there, wanting to please your parents. They don't deserve you. I know that bugs you to think that, but it's true." The words were quietly spoken, and once again, silence descended, leaving Sora to mull over what his best friend had said.

"You're right. I want them to be proud but...they aren't. I saved everyone with your help, and the others. But they still can't be happy with me. They don't deserve me. They don't deserve my love. I can't help it though."

The thoughts were whirling around in his head, too quickly for him to keep track of. Part of him didn't want to even bother thinking anymore, and there was one way he wouldn't have to.

"When can we leave?" he asked, sitting up. "For Radiant Garden. When?"

Riku sat up, aquamarine eyes showing a trace of surprise. "I didn't htink you were one to run away from your problems Sora. I'll admit I'm surprised."

"Disappointed?" The tone was bitter, as if Sora was expecting Riku to yell at him like his parents did.

"No. I run away too. Go get your stuff. We'll meet back here," Riku said, a grin moving over his face, which made Sora feel a lot better all in one moment.

Sora sprang to his feet, flashed Riku a genuine smile, and then started back for his house, the front door this time. No sense in hiding it; he was leaving, and he was leaving with Riku, and he was going to make a living doing something important and meaningful. As soon as he walked in, his parents were on him in a second, cornering him towards the closed door.

"Where were you young man?" his mom demanded, hands on her hips and eyes flashing angrily.

"I was out. And now I'm leaving," Sora told her honestly, keeping his voice calm. He hated them, and he hated that he hated them. It was a conflicting feeling, but it was a feeling he needed to get used to, and this seemed as good of a time as any. "I'm sick and tired of conforming to what you need in a son. That's not what I am, okay?" That calm had disintegrated, it was gone now, he was furious. "I worked so hard to save you, and everyone else! And how do you repay me?"

Silence. Hs parents had effectively been shoved into stunned silence. He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain some semblance of control over himself, and tehn pushed his way between them, leaping up the stairs three at a time.

"Sora! Get back here!" His father's voice echoed up the stairs after him, but he shut his door, cutting off the sound.

With a sigh, Sora flicked the lock shut. _I don't want it to be this way. I want you to love me but it seems...I will never reach that status. _Mindlessly, the brunette collected his clothes in a bag, blocking out the sounds of his parents pounding on the door, shouting at him even now about how ungrateful he was. His mind was blank from all the anger that was coursing through him, dark feelings, feelings that could only lead to pain.

Realization dawned on him then, a very painful thing. _The longer I stay here, the sooner I will fall to the darkness. This house is a breeding ground for the darkness. _Sora sat on his window sill, waiting a moment as he savored the last moments in his room. He hated the house, yes, but the room had always been a sanctuary to him. _How close did I come to giving in? Will I ever know? Do I want to know? _The door groaned, a clear sign the lock was going to give any moment.

"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father. Goodbye house, you weren't a very good home."

Sora leapt back down onto the platform, a rush of freedom filling him instantly. Elated, he made his way down the twisting tree and onto the beach. Riku was waiting for him, foot keeping the small wooden boat from drifting out to sea without them. The Gummi Ship was on one of the surrounding islands, the same island where the door to darkness was, their secret hideout.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

"Always."


End file.
